What the juice?
by bunnykins15
Summary: This is my first TMNT and Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja fic. Randy suddenly finds himself in an alleyway, with a group armed with baseball bats, who are surrounding an old man. Also who are the four figures hiding in the back of the alleyway...
1. What the juice?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMNT or Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja.

Four figures, running, jumping across the high rooftops. The one figure, at the front of the group, suddenly stopped and looked down an alleyway to find an old man surrounded by a group called the Purple Dragons, armed with baseball bats.

With some hand signs from the figure in the front, the other three figures started to claim down silently, using the rusted fire escape. But someone beat them to them. A loud voice filled the alleyway "Ninja push!, Ninja Kick!" it only took the four figures a minute to climb down, to find other figure standing in the middle of unconscious members of the Purple Dragons.

With the old man trying to get his head around of what happened, but then slowly turned around aiming to get out of the alleyway in a hurry. As the old man left the four figures that had once been jumping across the rooftops were on the ground, hiding in the dark shadows. The four figures creped out of the shadows when the old man had left, and saw anther ninja dressed in black, with a long, red scarf around his neck. He also has red markings on his mask and on other parts of his clothes.

The ninja spotted the four figures at the back of the alleyway and shouted "What the juice!" what the ninja saw was four human shaped turtles, one turtle has two katana swords and wears a blue mask, another one has two sais and wears a red mask, the tallest one has a bo staff and wears a purple mask. And finally the last turtle, which is the smallest, has two nunchakus and wears an orange mask. The turtle with the red mask took a step forward and spoke with an aggressive voice "who the _shell_ are you!?"


	2. What! a giant rat?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja.

The four turtles and the ninja stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Until the ninja said" McFist's new robots, but that turtle thing is new." With that the ninja went in his battle stance, ready to attack the turtles.

The ninja jumped up, getting in the position for a kick. When the kick was about to land a hit, the four turtles easily dodged it. The one with the blue mask asked "who are you? Who do you work for?" but what the four turtles and the ninja did not expect was that they were being watched.

All four turtles had their weapons out, but they did not attack, they only defended against the ninja. After a while of fighting, defending, each side stopped, breathing heavily. After a long minute of silence the turtle with the orange mask said "not to break the silence guys, but where are the Purple Dragons?" only the turtle with the orange mask noticed that the unconscious members of the Purple Dragons were no longer on the ground.

Everybody including the ninja turned to see where the Purple Dragons were supposed to be, the turtle with the orange mask was right. They were gone. They must have woken up and creped away during the fight. The one with the blue mask spoke up," look it's obvious that you are an enemy of the Purple Dragons, so are we, and you don't look like you've come from around here. So where did you come from?" he asked calmly. All four turtles looked at the ninja waiting for an answer. The turtle with the red mask seemed to be getting impatient, fast. Seeing this, the ninja said "Norrisville" the one with the purple mask suddenly said "Norrisville...that sounds familiar." As he stroke his chin. "Where have I heard that before?" He asked himself.

With that said confirming that the ninja is not a threat to them the blue mask turtle asked the ninja" you don't seem to have anywhere to go, why don't you come with us?" confusion swept on the ninja's face, like he suddenly noticed what was happening to him." Sure, it seems like you guys can help me." He said with a hint of panic in his voice, the turtle with the blue mask gave a small nod to the three behind him;only two of the turtles nodded back, the other turtle with the red mask did not, he walked up to the turtle in the blue one with the red mask started to shout, saying that they shouldn't bring a stanger to the lair, but the turtle with the blue mask did not listen. The one with the red mask did not calm down but decided to follow what the blue mask turtle told him, he went to the manhole in the alleyway, lifted the metal lid off and jumped in. After he jumped the ones still on the surface heard a light splash at the bottom of the manhole.

One by one they stated to jump in the hole, the blue mask turtle jumped in last, closing the manhole with the metal lid. They walked through the sewers in silence, the orange mask turtle sometimes took a quick look at the ninja, it seemed like he wanted to say something, but was holding it back. They took a turn and went into a bigger room with old train tracks on the floor. They followed the tracks until they came to an entrance. As they walked through the entrance they are welcomed by a giant rat." Welcome home my sons…" he said looking at them trying to find any injuries that they may have gotten.

The giant rat noticed the ninja standing next to his sons and asked "may I ask who you are?" He had a soft, wise voice. The ninja was hesitant to telling the giant rat his name. The giant rat seemed to sense his discomfort about the question and added" you do not have to tell me, if you do not wish to." The ninja looked at the giant rat in front of him and decided that he seemed trustworthy, with that he took a small step forward and said" my name is Randy, Randy Cunningham."


	3. Shredder!

"So, I told you my name. Why not tell me your story; you know how you turned in to talking turtles." Randy asked curiously." And then I will tell you my story of how I got here." He added. The giant rat nodded and said" I understand, then please take a seat it is a long story." He told Randy their story of how they turned in to human shaped turtles because of the ooze. And how he trained them in the art of Ninjutsu, and gave them their own weapons. Then the giant rat said" I gave a blue mask and two katana swords to one of the four and named him Leonardo… "The one called Leonardo stopped him and added" but you can just call me Leo for short. "The giant rat carried on with his story "I gave a red mask and two Sais to another one of the four and named him Raphael…" he was cut off again, this time by Raphael. "Just call me Raph." He said while crossing his arms. He was still angry, but was holding it back in front of the giant rat. The four seemed to respect the giant rat a lot. The giant rat once again carried on with his story, knowing that the last two will most likely interrupt his story too. "The last two, I gave a purple mask and a bo staff, and named him Donatello…" he stopped, waiting for Donatello to say something. Donatello saw the giant rat stop and look at him, so he said "but you can just call me Donnie." The rat continued his story "for the final one, I gave him an orange mask and two nunchakus and named him Michelangelo…" "But most people call me cool, handsome or just Mikey." He said with a big grin on his face, the three turtles and the giant rat rolled their eyes to what Mikey said.

"Ok, so I know the four turtle's names, but what's your name story teller?" Randy asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa. With Leo and Mikey standing on the right side of Randy, Donnie was sitting on the left by randy. And Raph was standing behind the giant rat leaning against the wall, with his arms still crossing. "My sons call me Master splinter." He said. "Ok, enough with story time, tell us how you got here?!" Raph shouted stepping forward to Randy. Raph seemed to be a very impatient person, or turtle? "Well my story isn't as long as yours is. So I was back in my school, fighting off robo-apes that McFist sent when suddenly a green mist surrounded me, and the next thing I know I was in that alleyway." Randy finished his story and waited for someone to say something "that's when we found you…" Leo added. "Yea, you were kick 'in Purple Dragon butt!" Mikey shouted with a smile on his face as he said it to Randy, Mikey smiled a lot and he seemed to have a lot more energy than his brothers.

He looked over to Donnie because he hasn't said anything for a while. Donnie was on something that looked like a phone, but it looked like a shell. Mikey looked where randy was looking and mentioned "oh, that's a shell cell, we use it to communicate with each other, it can do other things but the best part is the games that are on it!" "Oh yea, and that geek-head bonnie made it." He said as he pointed to Donnie still on the shell cell." Impressive" he whispered it to himself. Just as he said that a young lady with a man wearing a hockey mask came in the lair, it didn't look like they were lost (I mean who gets lost in the sewers?) the two newcomers are welcomed by the four turtles and master splinter.

When the young lady was done saying hi to them she walks over to Randy and says "Hi, I am April O'Neil but just call me April, I heard everything from Donnie, I would like to help you with anything I can to get you back home." She said very kindly. Then after the man with the hockey mask and Raph stopped calling each other names, the man came over and asked "so what's with the mask?" "Casey!" April shouted a little trying not to scary their new friend. "It's the whole 'secret identity' thing" Mikey said as he walked up beside Casey "but dude, can't you take off the mask. All heroes have to keep their identity a secret, but we are all friends, family here." For once Mikey sounded a little mature, but that didn't last very long because Randy just said no, he couldn't risk other people knowing what he looked like, after all they already know his name. With that Mikey just sighed and went to play some games when suddenly a loud alarm started to full the lair. Everyone including Randy went to what looked like a big monitor showing some video footage from a security camera in a warehouse, everybody was shocked (except for Randy) what they saw was a man covered in a metal armour, they all said together "shredder!"


	4. To the surface!

**I would just like to thank you for reading my story this far, so… THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja.

"Shredder!" they all shouted as they looked at the giant monitor. "Why is Shredder there?" Leo asked, waiting for someone to respond. It didn't take long until someone said "Maybe he is coming up with a plan to…kill us…or he might be waiting for someone." Donnie answered after coming up with ideas of why Shredder might be there.

Another person came on the monitor, he wearied a brown suit with a red tie, and he also has a long, blond, moustache. But the weirdest part about him was that his right arm had a brain with two eyes in it. "Who's that?" Again Leo asked trying to understand the situation in front of him. "McFist" randy answered, why is McFist here? And who is this shredder person everyone mentioned before? Randy thought to himself. Sadly there was no sound, so nobody knew what they were talking about.

After their conversation ended they started to stroll away from each other, then the footage stopped. Leaving them in silence with nothing but questions filling their heads, what is going on? Raph turned to Randy and shouted" who the _shell _was that?" annoyed at saying that man's name again he says" like I said before he is McFist, owner of McFist industries and the person who sent robots after me every day." Randy said informing them of who he is." So who is this shredder person you guys mentioned before?" he added, looking at the four turtles expecting an answer. Donnie informed him "shredder is our sworn enemy, who is the leader of the foot clan." "You know the typical villain trying to destroy the heroes." Mikey told him. "Oh, I see, I know someone like that…"he then drifted off in his own thought, about when he first got the mask and became the ninja. There were lots of fun times, however that all changed when randy found out who was sending all those robots after him. Randy suddenly broke out of his trail of thought to Mikey shouting his name." Ran… Randy!"

He shot open his eyes to find everyone staring at him." Dude you ok?" Mikey asked sounding a bit worried. "yea, what were you saying?" "We asked if you wanted to come on patrol with us?" raph said with his usual anger tone, randy had just noticed that April and Casey had left the underground lair. "Sure, I can do some sightseeing at…umm what city is this?" he asked, realising how he hadn't even asked what city he was sent to. "You're in New York City." Donnie answered plainly. "Are we going to go dude or no?" Mikey asked with his 'am bored, hurry up' tone. "Come on everyone, it is time to go." Leo told them checking the time. "right." The three turtles spoke up simultaneously; they exited the safety of the lair.

But what the four heroes and the ninja didn't expect were the dangerous encounters that they were going to face on the surface.


	5. What the

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja

Not four figures running across the rooftop, no, there were five figures running across the rooftops, in the dark cold night. "So what do you guys normally do while patrolling the city?" randy asked since he was getting tired of the silence surrounding them. Mikey hearing this turned to face him as they were running, with a grin across his face, happy to hear randy ask that question. "Annoy raph of course!" he shouted, like he was proud of the fact, but before anyone could respond they heard a scream blow them, they all stopped on the roof and looked down the alleyway where they heard it come from.

What they saw was not shredder's henchmen, or McFist rob-apes, what they saw was robot ninjas… of randy! "What the juice?" the real randy shouted. "Randy wait here, we don't want to get confused and start fighting each other." Leo said, but it sounded more like an order, after all he is the leader of the team. The green heroes jumped down the alleyway and took a defensive stance, ready to fight randy? Robot-randy! And so the only thing the real randy heard, who was waiting for them to come back, was swords slicing, and some small explosions.

On the last explosion something came up and landed right next to randy, so he did what everyone else would normally do, he looked on the right of him and was meet with two eyes staring back at him, it was robot-randy 's head! "What the" but he was cut off before he could finish his sentence, "keep it down, or I will hit you so hard you will be crying all the way home to mommy!" Raph threatened him, with his hand in a fist ready to hit randy any second, I guess he is still angry about something stupid. While they were talking, which was mainly involved Raph threatening randy, bonnie picked up robot-Randy's head, "come on guys, I want to get back to the lair to examine this head." He said calmly while holding a head. (It was a little creepy)

Time skip, at the lair.

They are all at the lair, and it has been a very long tiring day, of fighting robots, stopping crimes, and dealing with a transporting ninja from a different city (coughrandycough) they were all exhausted and decided to pack up for the night and head straight for bed, but they had a very small ninja problem to work out first. Where was randy going to sleep? Well it really wasn't that big of a problem they didn't have any spear rooms since they don't get visitors very often, apart from April and Casey, so the only choice was the old, worn out sofa. Which was actually very confortable to lay down on "Just sleep on the sofa, knucklehead. And it is not like you get a choice anyway since we haven't got any spear rooms left." Again raph said he must not like the idea of randy staying in the lair.

6:00am, Leo's room.

Leo wakes up to his alarm going off at 6:00 o'clock in the morning, he slowly rolled over, and stretched his arm over the buzzing alarm and pushed down the snooze button, completely stopping the noise and leave him in the silence. Being the leader, and someone who likes to practice, gets up early every day, does some meditating with master splinter for 30 minutes, then he practices' some katas for another 30 minutes. After his morning practice he makes himself some breakfast, waiting for everyone else to wake up. The last three turtles wake up at 7:00am… well they are supposed to anyway. Donnie may be the last one up instead of Mikey because he has been studying that robot head since we got back and properly late at night as wall. Let's just hope he got some good information from that robot head…


End file.
